Ongniel—Three Words: I Love You
by callmeong
Summary: Seongwoo tahu, Daniel memanglah brengsek. Tetapi yang ia tak tahu, Daniel mencintainya dengan sangat. Warn! BL content! Ongniel fanfiction! Top! Daniel! Bot! Ong!


Callmeong

Present

A Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Three Words:

I Love You

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga kata untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Ong Seongwoo: ia terlampau baik.

Dua kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan seorang Kang Daniel: ia brengsek.

Satu kalimat yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan mereka berdua: Seongwoo mencintai Daniel, tetapi Daniel tidak mencintainya.

*•*•*

"Seongwoo, aku sudah bosan."

Seongwoo terperanjat. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap lawan bicaranya heran.

"Ya aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir. Aku ingin pisah. Aku ingin wanita."ucap Daniel yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar.

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan batinnya ia pun berucap dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku ingin punya keturunan. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau berikan."

Seongwoo mematung. Ia tahu, sedari awal hubungan ini memang salah. Hubungan ini adalah hubungan terlarang. Lagipula Daniel benar. Laki-laki seperti dirinya tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah banyak berbohong kepadamu. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Teman-temanku yang menyimpang telah membuatku penasaran. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa berbagi kasih dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya."

Daniel menarik nafas kemudian lanjut berbicara.

"Oleh karena itu aku mendekatimu, pura pura menyatakan cinta, berkencan, berciuman, itu hanya karena keingintahuan semata."

Seongwoo pun masih mencoba bertanya meskipun pernyataan tadi sudah mampu mematahkan hatinya. Dan sudut matanya pun memanas.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bertanya saja kepada temanmu?"

"Hanya dengan bertanya tidak akan bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu kita, Seongwoo. Kau tahu aku kan?"

"Aku tahu kau dengan benar. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Daniel."

Seongwoo sejenak terdiam. Masih sibuk menetralisir sesuatu di sudut matanya, yang kian memanas dan semakin kuat ingin meledak.

Dan detik itu Seongwoo menangis, sedetik kemudian Daniel mengusap pipinya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang disebabkan oleh dirinya seraya berkata,

"Jadi bolehkah si brengsek ini menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

*•*•*

 _One month later..._

Daniel meratap, matanya nyalang memandang langit-langit kamar. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya pada tepian ranjang. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak sendiri, kali ini ia bersama orang lain.

"Kau menyesal?"tanya lelaki itu. Minhyun.

"Tidak aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Kupikir lebih baik aku melepaskannya."

"Jadi sekarang kau puas Daniel? Kau puas menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan kebohongan yang kau karang sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri, hyun. Aku melakukan ini agar Seongwoo bahagia."

"Bahagia? Kau bodoh, niel. Sebenarnya malah kau yang membuatnya menderita. Selama ini ia selalu mencarimu, niel. Dan kau malah bertindak pengecut dengan bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Aku hanya tak mau ia melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Oh iya, jadwal operasi kapan?"

"Besok pagi, niel."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Jika operasiku besok tak berhasil, tolong berikan surat ini ke Seongwoo."ucap Daniel sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna pink.

*•*•*

Dear Seongwoo,

Tentang hari itu, di mana hari terakhirku bersamamu, aku ingin jujur. Aku sudah banyak berbohong saat itu.

Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita mana pun. Hatiku tidak pernah bergeser sedikitpun dari titik fokusmu. Aku memang tidak mencintaimu, tetapi aku sangat mencintaimu.

Oh iya, sekarang berbahagialah. Jangan ingat aku lagi. Menikahlah dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak lagi berada di jarak di mana kau bisa memandangku. Jarak pandang kita sudah putus. Jarak temu rasa kita telah jauh.

Dan aku punya sebuah puisi untukmu, hyung.

Raib

Aku raib,

Kala kau meraibkan hatiku dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pusat afeksiku

Dan aku raib,

Kala jari-jemarimu meraba,

Menelusupkan rasa-rasa yang tak pernah ku rasa dan membuatku mendamba hingga sedemikian rupa

Lalu aku pun diraibkan,

Menghilang tanpa jejak atas semua rasa pendirianku yang selama ini mengukungku

Karena aku raib dan diraibkan oleh pencuri yang bernama kamu,

Aku bahagia

*•*•*

Sebenarnya story ini sudah dedek posting di Wattpad:))

Adakah orang di sini yang mengenal dedek?


End file.
